


在你入睡前

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 14 yo brett, 23 yo eddy, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 23岁小提琴教师eddy x 14岁被虐待的孩子Brett两个傻乎乎的人搭建心灵桥梁的故事11/26视频衍生
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 183





	1. 谁让谁安静下来

**Author's Note:**

> *无差
> 
> *ooc
> 
> *本来是一个中篇连载，但只有第一章和没有写完的大纲。就当本章是试作篇吧，如果反响还行，我就会继续写下去。后面的风格大概偏治愈/甜向。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哄睡的一百种办法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *童年创伤提及

「告诉我，好孩子Brett，昨天你在陈老师家做了什么？」Hilary和蔼地问。「有什么好玩的事情？」

「我…呃…煮了饭，炒了菜，吃完饭还刷了锅。」Brett紧紧地盯着面前的地面。「还有扫地拖地，和…呃…擦桌子。」

Hilary皱起了眉头。Brett见状，慌忙拉住她的手臂，瞪大眼睛试图为自己辩解。

「我和陈老师一起吃饭的时候，陈老师看起来很开心！」他大声说。「来到厨房发现没有碗可以洗的时候也是！」

Hilary抱起了手臂。

「我铺了床，还帮陈老师把被子拿出去晒晒，陈老师昨晚还夸被子香…」

Hilary站起了身。

「你是个好孩子，」她跪在Brett面前，捧着他的一只手。那只手很白，瘦骨嶙峋的，每一个指节都凸出来。Brett比同龄人要瘦弱一圈，缩着肩膀坐在座位上，看上去像个被放在椅子上玩过家家的人偶，大大的眼睛胆怯地看着面前的Hilary。「做这些家务都很好，但是你有没有做什么让你自己开心的事情呢？比如拉琴，玩游戏，看外面的小花小草？」

Brett慢慢地摇了摇头。

「但是我做这些事情很开心！」他苍白无力地辩解着，看着Hilary脸上的表情越来越怀疑和担忧。「不是陈老师逼我的！是我自己愿意做的！」

「好孩子，」Hilary拍了拍Brett的手背。「去把陈老师喊进来。」

「那我…结束了吗？」Brett嗫嚅着。

「嗯，你结束了。」

/

「Brett 告诉我，他昨天煮饭、烧菜、刷锅洗碗、扫地、拖地，没有干好玩的事情，甚至没有练琴。」Hilary对面前低垂着脑袋的Eddy指控着。「他还说，你看到他干活的结果非常开心。」

「可是…」

「是他主动做的，嗯？」Hilary坐在Eddy对面的椅子上，看着Eddy的头顶。「所以你就放任他做了？」

「我…抱歉，我拦不住他，他一直动个不停…」

「你知道他原生家庭的情况吧？单亲父亲，每天强迫他做家务，一旦反抗或漏做什么事情就立刻体罚…」

Eddy想起他第一次看到Brett时他身上大大小小的淤青和疤痕，打了个寒战。那时的Brett眼睛下面带着大大的黑眼圈，胆怯地抬眼看着Eddy，期望他能明白自己音乐里的意思。当Eddy皱起眉头，Brett的眼睛一下就亮起来，像是沙漠里干渴的行人见到绿洲；但当他身后的陈爸爸狐疑地看着他们，恐惧的孩子瞬间又收起他的一丝希望，肩膀肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。

Eddy回想起他收养Brett的初衷：让他不再害怕。

「我知道，我知道。」Eddy自知理亏。「他不是个善于沟通的孩子。您有什么建议么？」

「多和他沟通，做些他喜欢的事情。」Hilary重复了一遍她说过无数次的话。「为什么昨天没有让他拉琴？他是喜欢拉琴的。」

「他昨天拿着琴怯生生地来我书房问我可不可以练琴，担心会吵。我告诉他当然可以，还说在我家随时想练就练，不想练就休息，不用勉强自己。但是我要给学生上课，就告诉他我没法陪他练。」Eddy如实回答。「但是他似乎会错了意，觉得我言外之意是不想让他练琴…」

「于是他去做家务了？」

「…对。抱歉，抱歉。我不够投入。」

「他是个可怜的孩子，遍体鳞伤。」Hilary向前倾身，指了指Eddy的胸脯。「你得把你的心拿出来，放在他胸前的空洞里。当然，这是个修辞说法。」

Eddy咬紧下嘴唇，他得更努力地爱Brett才行。

「下周13号的回访，您一定不会再…」

「10号。」

「什么？可是我的日历上写着…」Eddy掏出手机，打开日历。

「10号。不会再有第三次机会，Eddy，希望你能理解。」Hilary站起身，向Eddy伸出手。Eddy有些惶恐地伸出手握住她的，留给他的时间不多了。「如果下次我来回访还是这个结果，社区会另寻合适的家庭收养他。」

「可是…」

「很抱歉，Eddy，这是我的工作。」Hilary充满歉意地笑了笑。「你还是…不够努力。记住，你是成人，他是孩子，你的存在本身就将他处于弱势地位。」

「我会…更努力地保护他的。」Eddy点点头，深吸了一口气。「日安，Hilary。」

/

Brett躲在客厅的墙角偷听他们的谈话，瞥见Eddy送走了Hilary，拔腿就跑。Eddy看见他的小动作，在后面跟着他；在不尚熟悉的环境里，Brett慌乱间跑到了洗衣房，那是个没有出口的死胡同。所幸，洗衣机里还有一缸刚烘干的衣服，Brett像是抓住了救命稻草一样，踩在小板凳上掀开机盖，一件一件地把蓬松、温暖的干净衣服取出来，放进旁边的篮子里，兀自忙活起来。

Eddy 站在他身后，看着那个小小的背影收拾衣服，抱着手臂，什么话都没说。

「对…对不起，陈老师，我不是故意要偷懒的！」Brett对手里的那件衣服说，耸着肩膀不敢回头。「请不要生气，不要把我送到别人家，不要打…」

「我能和你谈一谈吗，Brett？」Eddy说。「你听见我和Hilary老师说的话了。」

「对不起，我不是故意要偷听的！」Brett把洗衣机里属于他的那条大浴巾拿出来抱在胸前，温暖的温度从手臂过渡到胸腔里，就像很久很久之前，他依稀记得的妈妈温暖的怀抱。他把脸也埋进大浴巾，薰衣草洗衣液的香味充斥鼻腔，热气顺着他的眼角氤氲蔓延到泪腺，决堤的泪水大颗地掉下来，带着体温和苦涩的记忆，在浴巾里被蒸腾成一片湿热而迷茫的雾。「我…我可以做家务，请尽管让我做家务，别生气，求求你了，陈老师！」

Eddy叹了口气，从背后接近Brett，把他瘦削的身体打横抱在怀里。他的手臂接触到Brett的时候，那个孩子像触电似的猛地颤抖了一下，弯起膝盖作出逃逸的姿势，但还是用浴巾紧紧地捂着眼泪。

怀里的孩子很轻 ，Eddy把蒙着脸的Brett抱到沙发上，坐在他身边，搂着他另一边胳膊不让他逃走。Brett战战兢兢地放下手里的浴巾，放在自己的膝盖上，上面有两滩深色的泪痕。

「你不需要做那些家务的，Brett。」Eddy思来想去怎么开口，纠结了半天还是决定从做家务下手。自从搬进来的第一天，Brett的两条小腿就没停下来过，在房子里上蹿下跳，能做的家务都做了一遍，无论Eddy怎么拦都拦不住。甚至当Eddy把Brett安顿着睡下，关了灯，那个不安的少年还从床上跳下来，把床底下Eddy的旧杂物全部整理了一遍。「那是我的责任，不是你的。你是孩子，我该照顾你。」

「但是如果我不做家务，我就没有价值，你就会不要我了！」

「瞎说。你做不做家务丝毫不会改变你的价值。」Eddy捉住Brett颤抖的手，看着他的眼睛。「你来我家不是做家务的，你不是清洁工，你是小主人。」

Brett深呼吸了一次，咽下去一个哭嗝。

「反正你说这些话也是为了应付社工回访！」稚嫩的声音说出最伤人的话，Eddy感觉自己的心被扎了一刀，眉头拧成一团。「我的意思是…呃…对不起…别打我…！」

「Brett，我的目的从来不是应付Hilary。」Eddy捏了捏掌心那只冰冷的小手，它正拼命往回缩。「我想让你开心。但是如果下次Hilary老师来回访，而你还是不开心，那他们就要把你送到别…」

「我不要去别人家！」Brett恶狠狠地盯着手里的浴巾，大滴的眼泪「啪嗒啪嗒」滴在上面，声音渐渐地哽咽起来。「别人听不懂我拉琴，只有陈老师…呜…」

「好孩子。乖。」Eddy把Brett的脑袋抱进怀里。「去他的。去他的社工，去他的回访，去他的寄养家庭。你哪儿都不会去，你会和我在一起。但是你得学会休息，学会偷懒，学会闲下来，让自己开心，别管那些家务活。」

「可是我不知道怎么闲下来，」Brett 如实回答。他和父亲生活的时候，眼睛睁开的每一分钟都必须在干活，否则就会被痛骂和抽打。「我习惯做家务了。」

「嗯…」Eddy捏了捏下巴。他想起自己每天给学生上完课就躺在沙发上打游戏、喝可乐的自由偷懒生活，不禁脸红了。「和我待在一起，学学我的样子？」

「真的可以吗…？」

「当然，今天你哪儿都不许去，跟着我一天。」Eddy伸出食指刮了刮Brett的鼻梁。他低头看见Brett手里拿着的浴巾，灵机一动，用一角在Brett手臂上打了个平结。

「这是干什么，陈老师？」

Eddy伸出手臂，放在Brett面前。「来，用这边这个角，在我手腕上打个结。」

柔软的浴巾缠在Eddy手腕上，Brett在他手腕的动脉处打了个结。

「这样你就一直和我在一起了。」Eddy举起手臂，大浴巾像一座桥一样连接着两个人。「好吧，过来这边，我教你打游戏。」

Eddy半躺在沙发上的枕头堆里，拿着手柄的两只手把Brett 圈在怀里。他向Brett展示游戏的不同操作，环绕Brett的两只手刚好把手柄放在Brett眼前，他能看到所有的按键和屏幕上相应的动作。他期望Brett和正常男孩那样激动起来，但那个瘦弱的孩子只是慢慢地向后躺过去，把脑袋枕在Eddy的胸脯上，然后下半身也转过去，膝盖抱在胸前，缩进Eddy怀里。

屏幕上的小人死掉了，Eddy错愕地看着怀里安静地闭着眼睛的Brett，看见他眼下明显的黑眼圈，诧异的同时深深地自责起来。

「妈妈以前有一次手受伤了，打上了石膏，所以为了不让我走丢，她用布条把我和她的手腕系在一起。」Brett伏在Eddy胸前闭着眼睛说，他的声音不像是被Eddy的耳朵听到的，而是被他的心捕捉到的震动。

「妈妈怎么受伤的？」Eddy小心翼翼地问，他感觉到男孩的呼吸逐渐平稳而延缓。

「被爸爸打的。」Brett安静地回答，感觉到Eddy的手臂在他的背后轻抚他。听到这个回答，安抚他的手掌猛地停了下来。

他沉沉睡去。


	2. 谁是谁的老师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候，谁教谁学什么还真的不一定呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本篇决定连载（又挖坑  
> *童年体罚、虐待提及

Brett从纯净无梦的睡眠里醒过来的时候，Eddy正靠在他身边，大概是在玩手机。身上厚厚的被子散发出橙花香，Brett眨眨眼睛适应室内昏暗的光线，窗外淡蓝的夜色正顺着窗帘边缘爬进来。

视线里一片模糊，Brett从温暖的被窝里伸出手，在枕头两边摸着找他的眼镜。他的指尖触到被窝外凉凉的空气，在略带些棉布粗糙的床单上滑来滑去，却迟迟感受不到熟悉的塑料镜腿的触感。他慌了神，试图抬起头用自己有限的视力去搜寻，却感觉前额上有一只手撩开了他的头发、热乎乎的掌心贴在他的眉心。

「…陈老师…？」

Eddy向上抚开Brett额前的碎发，弯腰在他的额头中央留下一吻。他感觉到那一瞬身边的少年整个人都僵硬住，屏住呼吸，像是在害怕自己会破坏什么东西，小心翼翼地承接了前额上的吻。Brett记得吻他的嘴唇湿湿的，像鲜柠檬皮挤出来的汁水，在他的额头上带来雾气般丝丝的凉意。随即他的手里便被塞上一支硬硬的塑料制品，熟悉的触感和重量告诉他，那是他四处寻觅的眼镜。

「醒了？」Eddy不知道该对刚睡醒的少年说些什么，有些傻傻地明知故问。

Brett从被窝里坐起来，低着头，不解地看着自己手腕上还缠着的白色浴巾。他顺着浴巾的纹理向另一头看，它的另一端还好好地系在Eddy的右手腕上。

「啊…这个！这个是刚才系上的浴巾！」Eddy慌忙解释着。「在你入睡前，我们说好的，今天你跟我在一起不会分开…是不是系得太久了？你要是讨厌，随时都可以解开…」

「不要…！」Brett小声、但语气很确定地回答着，看见Eddy脸上的笑，试探着贴在他身侧，往他怀里钻。Eddy感觉到一只纤细但很有力气的小胳膊圈住自己的腰，Brett 的身体贴在他腹部，热乎乎的。睡饱了的少年浑身散发出令人舒服的热气，又带点半梦半醒的懵懂，没了顾虑便抓住一切机会撒娇，Eddy笑着叹了口气，另一只手圈在Brett身侧，把他往怀里拢了拢。

这是Brett搬来Eddy家的十来天以来，和他最亲密、最多身体接触的时刻，Eddy不明白他到底怎么哄好了Brett，不过令人不悦的社工回访似乎歪打正着地让他们更亲近了。Brett睡前刚哭过，宽宽的双眼皮看起来有些肿，长长的眼睫毛顺着眨眼忽闪忽闪的，黑色的眸子在睫毛下面悄悄打量着Eddy。他瘦小的身体紧紧地贴着Eddy的，手里攥紧Eddy的衣角，活像只生气地抱着树枝的树袋熊。

Eddy享受着和Brett肌肤相亲的时刻，但他忽然感觉到一阵微小的震动，从两人的拥抱处传了过来。他低头看着怀里的Brett，那个安静的孩子此刻脸涨得通红，腮帮子也鼓得高高的，沉默了片刻便忽然「呜」了 一声，要挣脱Eddy往外跑。肚子饿可是一等一的大事，Eddy也没拦着他，让他牵着自己跑到厨房。Brett搬了小椅子，放在灶台前爬了上去，打量着台子上的锅碗瓢盆。

Eddy看着灶台上瓶瓶罐罐的酱料，决定把手上系的浴巾解开，免得把白色的布料搞上污渍。看见Eddy解开了浴巾的结，Brett有些难过，但瘪着嘴不敢说话。

「乖，肚子饿了吧？」Eddy笑着揉了揉Brett 的脑袋。「做饭就把浴巾解开吧，不然要搞脏的。」

Brett 没有动作，紧紧地攥着浴巾一角，生怕Eddy强行来解他手上的结。

「我哪里都不去，就在这里陪你。」Eddy摸摸少年的脸蛋。

半信半疑地，Brett慢慢把自己纤细的手腕从那个结里褪出来，Eddy把浴巾展平、折好，挂在一边的椅背上。Brett的视线追着Eddy跑，生怕他食言离开自己，看见Eddy回到他身边才垂下眼眸。

「我不会走的，」Eddy拉着Brett拿着砧板的小手。「我有一个请求。」

「…陈老师？」

「教我做饭吧，Brett。」

Eddy也不知道自己是怎么想的，他平时明明是炸厨房的一把好手，但他只是庆幸今天下午和晚上没有排课，有大把时间可以陪Brett休息和做饭。他按照Brett的指示在厨房里跑来跑去寻找食材，惭愧地发现自己的厨房里能找得到的东西少得可怜。冷冻柜里还有妈妈上次来时冻的不少鲜肉，但新鲜蔬菜几乎没有，最后Eddy只能一脸惭愧地拿着几个土豆向Brett交差。

Eddy把土豆刨了皮，拿起刀就打算一顿乱切，Brett慌忙拉住他的胳膊。

「左手蜷起来握成小猫爪子的样子，」Brett竖起左手向Eddy叩着手腕展示，脑袋上翘起来的头发一动一动的。「这样就不会切到手。」

Eddy拿起刀，用手术刀的姿势握着，准备对可怜的土豆下手。

「陈老师，刀是这么拿的…」Brett对Eddy伸出手，看见Eddy没有拒绝的动作，便把右手包在Eddy的手上教他切菜，白皙纤细的手指嵌在Eddy的指缝里，左手则牵着Eddy的衣角。「这样握着刀柄…」

Eddy弯着腰认真学，终于在Brett的指导下学会了怎么切滚刀块，看着砧板上金灿灿的土豆块，两颗兔牙笑嘻嘻地龇在唇外。Brett的眼神里闪现过一丝几乎不可察的得意，把肉块倒进沸水锅里焯水，跳下灶台前的小板凳，去柜子里装米煮饭。

Eddy甚至不知道自己柜子里有一袋米，羞愧得满脸通红，站在电饭煲前手足无措。Brett拿着电饭煲的内胆走到他身边，拉拉他的袖子，示意他帮他把内胆放进电饭煲里。Eddy终于有了会做的事情，他按下煮饭的按钮，电饭煲的屏幕亮起来，它开始忙活了。

「那个切大一点…」Brett监督着Eddy切剩下的土豆，在旁边指导。「这样就可以了，谢谢陈老师…」

Eddy笑嘻嘻地弯下腰，把视线和Brett 的放平齐，看着他的眼睛。

「你是我见过最——耐心最温柔的孩子，」他把额头向前伸靠在Brett的额头上，亮晶晶的眼睛在眼镜镜片后面温柔地看着对面孩子有些惊恐的眼神。他感觉到一开始Brett往后退试图摆脱他们之间的接触，但听着Eddy鼓励的话便慢慢放了心，呼吸也平稳下来。「我要向你学习，Brett。」

「我…」Brett的左手还牵着Eddy的衣角，他垂着眼睛不敢看Eddy的眼神，不知道该怎么回应如此直白诚恳的夸赞。「对不起…呃…」

「以后可以经常教我做饭吗？」Eddy问。他放下手里的刀，抱住瘦削的少年，隔着衣服摸了摸他后背上明显突出的脊柱，又心疼起来。「我会好好学做饭，然后把你养得白白胖胖的…」

有洁癖的Brett在心里打了个小小的寒战，他心爱的陈老师刚抹了他一背的土豆汁。但比起这个，他更想和陈老师在一起，于是他伸出手，回抱住对面这个笨拙却拼命试图给他爱的成年人。

「那你要保证和我一起做饭…」他小声地说，这是他来到新家第一次鼓起勇气对别人提出要求。Eddy放低态度，让Brett觉得他是可以接触、亲近、撒娇的人，所以他大着胆子对陈老师诉说他的愿望，被压抑许久的依赖欲逐渐浸润他的内心。

「拉勾。」Eddy对他伸出小拇指，Brett用力地勾着陈老师的手指，把两个人的手向自己胸前拉，贴在自己的心口。

想一直一直和陈老师在一起。

/

不久后，Brett 学校的家长会。

老师走到Brett的座位前，对坐在那里傻兮兮地笑着的Eddy疑惑地眯起了眼睛。以往开家长会时Brett的父母都不会出现，少数几次见到他那个忧郁的父亲好像也不长这个样子，况且面前这个年轻人自己都稚气未脱，不像个当父母的样子。Brett正坐在Eddy的大腿上，看着窗外的小鸟，两条小腿在桌下荡来荡去。

「您是…？」老师把Brett的成绩单放在桌上。

「呃…」Eddy一时语塞，这么长的故事他可没办法三言两语解释清楚，平时Brett也是以「陈老师」称呼他，很难说得清到底是什么关系。「我是他的…」

「干爹！」Brett转过头，大声对老师说。前后排的同学们都转过头来看这声奇怪的称呼，Eddy的脸红到了耳朵根，老师则更加困惑地皱起了眉头。

「老师，课后我可以和您仔细解释，但是长话短说，我收养了Brett，所以应该算是他的 养父，但是他平时都喊我陈老师…您看，我们也就差九岁，说是兄弟也完全不为过…」Eddy一紧张害羞就会说个不停，各种逻辑换着说了好久。老师扬起一边眉毛，末了又扬起另外一边，最后干脆让年轻人絮絮叨叨继续说，自己走开接着发成绩单。

Brett趁Eddy跟老师解释时把成绩单打开瞄了一眼，立刻把它迅速塞进自己的书包，拉上拉链塞在座位底下，希望看上去大大咧咧的Eddy不要查他的成绩。

他把书包放在脚下，转头看着窗外的蓝天，云朵在风的吹拂下慢悠悠地飘，鸟儿叽叽喳喳地飞过。以往如果父亲来开家长会，一定会抢着把成绩单拿过去，翻完之后黑着脸一整天，晚上回家用棍子揍他。Brett的成绩大多并不算糟糕，但也说不上优秀，毕竟平时在家忙于家务，没有时间学习。他尤其不擅长数学，而父亲又做的是相关方面的工作，因此父亲的体罚多半来自于数学成绩，这变本加厉导致他更加痛恨数学，经常在课上走神或睡着。数学使他联想到疼痛、黑暗和恐惧，他不明白到底为什么要学这门课，他只是单纯地痛恨它而已。

「Brett，让我看看你的成绩单…」Eddy揉揉Brett的脑袋，把他从回忆里拉了回来。Brett被吓了一跳，熟悉的不安感涌上心头。他慢慢地弯腰从书包里拿出成绩单，抬头递给Eddy的时候已经溢了满眼的泪水，声音里憋着哭腔。

「我…我成绩不好，」Brett的声音直发抖。「陈老师，对不起…」

Eddy扫了一眼他的成绩单，把它合上递给了Brett。台上的老师在唠唠叨叨说些关于暑假的注意事项，但Brett听不清她的话，只能听见耳朵里嗡嗡蜂鸣的恐惧，像海啸前的潮水一样越灌越高，带走他身上的温度。他坐在Eddy旁边的椅子上，抱着自己的膝盖发抖，余光观察着Eddy脸上的表情。

老师终于大发慈悲闭上唠叨的嘴，放大家回家过暑假，Eddy站起身，拉着Brett往外走。

「怎么哭了？」 Eddy忽然留意到身侧少年的小动作，发现他在偷偷地抹眼泪。「想不想喝奶茶？我带你去买，走…」

「唔…？」Brett没想到Eddy会是这个回应，他抽了抽鼻子，装出空白的表情，生怕Eddy看到他哭会嫌他烦。以往他怕父亲打他都会怕得直哭，但越哭被打得越狠，他只能学会装出一副无所谓的样子。即使这样，父亲还是会下重手，他想看到的只是Brett在他手下支离破碎的哭泣。Brett越想越怕，被Eddy牵着的手直发抖，掌心冒着冷汗。「…陈老师…不生气吗？」

「不生气呀，瞎想什么呢。」Eddy回过头看着Brett，兔牙龇在脸上温柔的笑容里。他其实只是想早点逃出学校，一来他下午还有课，二来他一点儿都不想跟那个咄咄逼人的班主任老师解释他和Brett的关系，他只是个普通的内向宅，三来他很想喝奶茶。「你在学校做的很不错，Brett，我为什么要生气？」

Brett的眼睛亮起来，跑了两步赶上Eddy的步伐。两个人在沉默中并排向前走，梧桐叶在校门口的奶茶店前投下树荫，知了在树上「滋儿哇」乱叫。奶茶店的阿姨给他们多加了珍珠，还故意在杯盖上画了笑脸，两人手里的奶茶塑料杯上覆盖着一层薄薄的冷凝水，在掌心留下甜丝丝的凉意。奶茶里冰块清脆的撞击声应和着他们的脚步，脸侧的风吹来夏日的悸动，Brett仰起脸，看见Eddy微微勾起的唇角。

「你知道，我上学的时候数学成绩一直是班上倒数，」Eddy没礼貌地嚼着珍珠说话。「我早就认命了，这一门学不好不会改变任何事情。你看，我还是上了大学，我还是拿到了文凭，我还是继续当一个好人…」

「我…」Brett不知道该怎么回答。

「而且Brett，」Eddy忽然拦在Brett身前，少年几乎没刹住脚，往他身上撞了个满怀。「我不是你的『干爹』。我有很多不会的东西，我不会做饭，学不好数学，教学生也经常不够耐心…」

Eddy有些害羞地笑了起来，或许这么一说，Brett就会发现他其实只是个普通的穷苦研究生，身上什么闪光点都没有呢。

「我有很多东西要向你学习，所以从今天开始，不要喊我陈老师，喊我Eddy喔。」

Brett忽然发现，他的陈老师和他一样也有缺点，也不完美，但是陈老师依然笑嘻嘻地拥抱他，接受他自己。Brett丝毫没有觉得陈老师变得不好了，正相反，他觉得离陈老师更近了一步。他也想像陈老师一样，学会接受自己、爱自己，在没有别人爱他的世界上，至少他会拥抱他自己。

当然，还有陈老师。Brett向前扑过去，把脸埋在Eddy 怀里，闭上眼睛感受到自己被两只有力的胳膊围在温暖的怀抱中。Brett 抬起头，Eddy用笑容正鼓励着他喊自己的新名字。

「嗯…，ed…」Brett说到一半又胆怯起来，Eddy笑着对他点了点头，示意他大声说出来。Brett看着陈老师带着笑意的眼睛，深吸一口气，像是要大声地表白什么心意。

「ed…Eddy！」

沉默片刻的蝉鸣又在耳际响起，十四岁的夏天开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好喜欢夏天啊，夏天什么时候来啊...


	3. 谁是谁的光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett在梦里看见一团光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *未成年性行为，性侵，家暴

帐篷营地。

Eddy带着Brett来野营。两个人用学期里的辛苦好不容易挣来的暑假，当然要在风景秀丽的国家公园好好庆祝。

当然，这是Eddy的主意。男人的温馨就是这么简单，他盲目自信地下定决心，要从帐篷到炉灶，亲手给Brett搭建一个野外的家。

当然，Brett知道做饭大概是不能指望陈老师，但两个人睡在同一个帐篷里的时光更加让Brett心动。他睡觉很轻，缩在睡袋里小小的一团，听着对面Eddy均匀而平缓的呼吸声，感觉到格外安心和平静。清晨的阳光从帐篷侧边的透气窗里流进来，金色炫目的光线像一条金色的河，空气中能看见灰尘在慢慢地飘。帐篷的布料很薄，不怎么隔音，营地后面树林里婉转的鸟叫清晰地传到Brett耳中，偶尔还能听见一两声响亮的鹿鸣。

睡袋很暖和，宽大的棉布包裹着Brett的身体。他眯着眼睛享受清晨，一切都如此祥和美好。

但他感觉到胯下传来熟悉而陌生的臌胀感。这种感觉在不久之前找上门来，他低头看着自己的胯部，某个兴奋起来的器官正把他的裤裆撑出一个小帐篷。

Brett坐起身，甚至没有拉开睡袋的拉链，瘦削的肩膀轻松地从睡袋里滑出来。他脱下自己的睡裤，裆部的阴茎正兴奋地站立着，暗粉色的柱头从包皮里探出头。茎身是死气沉沉的肉粉色，连接着下面的囊袋，几根柔软的毛发在少年阴部柔嫩的皮肤上安静地躺着。

性。

疼痛。

强迫。

Brett的脑海里闪回过一些画面：他的父亲胯下也有一样的器官，只不过颜色更深、更加庞大、上面的血管更加膨出。他回想起父亲握着那个器官对他走过来，强硬地塞进他嘴里，好几次拉破他的口角，令人反胃的膻腥味顺着硕大的柱头沾染在他舌尖。他想起他的哭声和哽咽，还有呃逆的干呕，父亲满手抓住他头发在他口中冲刺，射出的液体激得他什么都顾不上，在地上蜷成一小团就开始呕吐，边呕边咳把胃中的食物和不小心呛进去的精液全部吐了个干净。有一次他终于试图反抗，狠狠地咬了父亲的阴茎，被横着甩了个巴掌，嘴里飘着血味被打飞到了房间一角，脑袋撞在床头柜上。父亲骂他恶心、不懂事，抓起他就把他扔在床上，他嘴边带着没擦干净的呕吐物哭泣，恳求父亲放过他。但是魔鬼怎么会在杀红眼的时候听得进人话？父亲毫不留情地贯穿他，那根丑陋的器物竟然从他平时排泄的入口顶进去，小Brett趴在床上哭的像个泪人，撕心裂肺地尖叫着。他感觉到自己从下面被劈成两半，灵魂像一张薄薄的纸一样从中间撕开，被父亲的动作顶得像风暴里的一叶小舟。

那样的恐惧，他至今仍然记得。被强暴过后他从带着血的床单上醒来，用小镜子摸清楚自己的伤口，吓得一周都不敢吃固体食物，晚上还经常做关于那根性器的噩梦。它总是以一个怪兽的形象出现，由远处一个父亲身型的人指挥着进攻，Brett无论如何逃跑都无法摆脱它的追赶。它延长身体，像蟒蛇一样卷住Brett的身体，越勒越紧，难以言喻的眩晕和呃逆便从他腹中升起，最终让他从梦中惊醒，像是溺水被救的人那样猛烈地咳嗽，眼角挂着梦境边缘没来得及流下的泪水。

最近，Brett发现他自己的性器也开始和父亲一样，在清晨处于站立的状态。清早起来做早饭的他会在内裤里发现小滩的湿痕，站立起来的柱身也变得硬挺。他的噩梦里，那条恶龙还是会来追杀他，但是和以前不同的是，他会梦见陈老师挡在他身前冲向恶龙，一挥手召唤出一团明亮而温暖的白光，恶龙便应光而倒。那团光温暖又舒服，陈老师握着那团光来抱他，他便会在清晨的阳光里醒过来，裆部的湿痕让他脸红，梦里父亲的幻影让他厌恶得直犯恶心。

他不能接受自己和父亲一样的生理反应。强暴行为让他对性产生了极度厌恶的感情，他痛恨自己身上的性器官，更不能容忍它的勃起。每天早晨，当他发现自己的晨勃，都会把自己锁进洗手间，拿平时擦拭身体的小毛巾用力抽打自己的裆部。钝痛裹挟着委屈袭来，Brett经常在这时候流下生理泪水，小鼻尖哭得红红的，但是手上抽打自己的动作一点都没有减慢。毛巾在裆部清脆地「啪啪」抽打了十几下后，Brett确保自己的裆部看起来平平坦坦的，就像个没有发育的男孩，才会打开厕所门，安静地去做早饭。

双人帐篷里是没有锁门的余裕了，两个人几乎是头贴头脚碰脚地睡着。Brett转头看了一眼旁边熟睡的Eddy，背对着他站起身，从自己的小背包里抽出了小毛巾。

他自顾自地抽打自己，明知道Eddy就在身后，但还是寄希于他睡觉沉，不会被自己吵醒。刚抽了第一下他的眼泪就下来了，一半是因为自己的裆部疼得难受，另一半是因为…

平时在梦里总会保护着他的陈老师就睡在他身后，却无法帮助他战胜自己的心魔。

Brett再次扬起手，毛巾的末端「啪」地一下打在自己身上，他皱了皱眉。

帐篷的另一半，Eddy睁开了眼睛，看到背对着他的瘦削身躯、扬起的手臂、听见帐篷里清脆的响声，几乎立刻就滚身而起，从背后抱紧了少年的腰。

被妨碍的Brett几乎立刻就哭出了声，挣扎着试图脱出陈老师的怀抱，动作却柔软得只像是撒娇。Eddy握住少年纤细的手腕，抢他手里的小毛巾，Brett还是不依不饶地往自己身上抽打，没了小毛巾干脆就用袖子。他不敢用手打自己，怕摸到自己的身体，怕敏感的指尖触到性器会唤醒那部分触觉记忆，那种粘腻和滚烫让他想起被施虐的痛苦。

Eddy横亘在Brett腰间的手臂温暖而有力，挡在Brett的裆部，承接他的击打。Eddy的体温从下半身传过来，挣扎间皮肤相互摩挲，Brett被偶然体验到的快感吓得眯起眼睛。他停下手上的动作喘气，少年初尝情事的耐受力很低，小小的身体在Eddy的怀里直抖。Eddy以为Brett是疼得难受，只是把他的胯部又往怀里按了按，脸颊靠在Brett后背上。

他还是没能保护好Brett，Eddy急得快要哭出来，把脸埋在Brett的肩胛骨之间。

还要更用力地爱他。还要更用心。

「别打了，好吗？Brett，乖…」Eddy的声音模模糊糊的。「没事了，没事，我在这里…」

你保护不了我！Brett的内心尖叫着。

「经常打自己吗？」Eddy见Brett不理他，便自顾自地继续问。「什么时候开始的？为什么要打自己？」

Eddy跪在地上，把怀里的Brett转了个身，让他面对自己。Brett的眼睛红红肿肿的，Eddy也顾不上帮他擦眼泪，一双湿润的唇瓣就往他脑门儿上亲。Brett躲着Eddy的亲吻，但是被他的手臂圈在怀里，怎么也躲不掉，额头上便落下细细碎碎的许多吻。Brett哭得更凶了，揪着陈老师的衣领，眼泪蹭在他脖颈上，头发在Eddy的掌心被揉乱做一团。

Eddy读过关于Brett父亲施虐的记录，把刚才看到和听到的感官碎片糅合在一起，终于想明白了为什么Brett要在清晨抽打自己的裆部。他把额头贴在少年因哭泣而冰冷的额头上，拉着Brett的手让他抱住自己的肩膀，用力把他往怀里揉。Eddy明白Brett父亲带来的伤害不会一天就消除，也知道Brett受的伤不是他能想象的程度。他能做的只是亡羊补牢，告诉Brett不要自责，他受的虐不是他自己的错。

「对不起，」Eddy看进Brett的眼睛。「对不起。对不起，Brett。」

「呜…呜呜…不要说！不要这么说！」

「对不起，对不起！」Eddy略微提高了声音。「对不起，Brett，我真的很抱歉…」

「呜——！闭嘴！Eddy！」

「对不起！」Eddy捧住Brett 的脸，少年正抽噎得浑身发抖。「Brett，嘿，对不起…」

「呜——我…」Brett双腿发软地往Eddy怀里倒。明明不该是他的陈老师在道歉，明明不是他的错，明明是父亲的污点，但面前的陈老师一遍遍地和他说「对不起」，温柔的言语和吻溶解了过去的污渍和黑点，仿佛连他的灵魂都洗干净了。

「陈老师——！陈老师，呜…我错了…对不起…」Brett忍不住用敬语相称，Eddy也没怪他，只是把他往怀里拢。「我…我不应该打自己，我…我讨厌自己…」

Eddy拉下他的睡裤，检查他幼嫩的性器。被抽打了几下的小肉柱依然站立着，柱头溢出的液体沾在内裤的布料上，拉出一条银丝。Eddy扶起他的柱身检查下面小巧的囊袋，Brett夹紧了大腿，在陈老师面前坦诚相待还是有些害羞。

「什么时候开始小鸡鸡会站起来的？」Eddy问。他还记得他小时候，妈妈来问他这个问题，他自豪地以为自己变成了男人。「多久了？」

「大概…一个月前…」Brett小声地说。第一次发现晨勃时，他的恐惧不亚于被父亲性侵，以为自己也是和父亲一样的坏人，躲在厕所里哭了许久。「我…不知道要怎么让它消掉…」

「那也不可以打小鸡鸡，」Eddy回答。「自己的身体不可以乱打，尤其是这里！你自己打的时候痛不痛？」

「痛…」Brett嗫嚅。「挺痛的…」

「那就更不可以打呀。」

「那陈老师有没有消解的办法？」Brett咽下去一个哭嗝。「陈老师会不会？陈老师的小鸡鸡也会在早上站起来吗？」

「会啊，」Eddy哭笑不得地看着Brett，用拇指抹掉他脸颊上的眼泪，看来他得好好给他补补生理课。「男孩子都会这样的，嘘，不哭不哭…这是你自己的小鸡鸡，没关系，正常的…」

Eddy牵着Brett的手向他被抽打得发红的小腹伸，试图让他触摸和接受他自己的身体部位，但Brett惊恐地像触电一样收回了手。

「不要看！」Brett大喊着。「陈老师不要看我，我…不想摸它！」

Eddy把怀里的少年转了个面，Brett的后背贴在Eddy的怀里，他看不见陈老师担忧的目光了。Eddy把少年的小手包在手心里，带着他的手向下摸，四指弯曲，把Brett的手环绕在他性器周围。

Eddy感觉到手心里少年的小手在挣扎，他用了点力，握紧他的手。

「乖，没关系，不会痛。」Eddy用脸颊去贴Brett的小脸，试图以肌肤相亲安抚他。「以后不可以打自己，好吗？」

他不可以让陈老师操心，Brett想。不可以给陈老师添麻烦，他最喜欢的陈老师——

Brett终于下定决心似的点了点头。

Eddy 带着Brett的手缓缓地撸动少年幼嫩的性器，Brett感觉掌心敏感的皮肤从柱身底部柔软的皮肤，缓缓地滑到分泌着粘液的顶端，又湿又烫的柱头抵在他手心，快感裹挟着厌恶席卷他的心智。Eddy手上用了点力，把少年的性器握得更紧，Brett向后仰着头，在他怀里呜咽了一声。他不敢相信他的陈老师竟然在教他撸自己肮脏的下体。

「这是很正常的事情，Brett，」Eddy带着Brett从柱身顶端向下滑，幼茎上的包皮卷着粘液，「咕啾」一声向下褪了些，露出粉色圆润的柱头。「但是一定要征得对方同意，两边都心甘情愿，性才是一件开心的事情。」

「爸爸…没有问我愿不愿意…就…呜——」

「爸爸做错了呀。乖，Brett已经离开了爸爸，你现在很安全…」撸动了几下，Eddy感觉到随着手上动作的加快，少年在逐渐向自己怀里软，便挺了挺肩好让他依靠。「你要是不愿意就和我说，我会立刻停下来，你是最重要的…」

「唔——！陈老师，我…不讨厌…！」Brett发现自己控制不住地前后挺着腰，小肚子里翻滚着一股像沸腾的水一样的热流，感觉和早上要尿尿似的。他用左手抓住Eddy抱着他胸脯的手臂，在他怀里不安分地扭动着臀部，生怕自己忍不住尿床，在陈老师面前丢人显眼。「但是…陈老师…我…我要尿尿…」

「快到了，Brett，」Eddy继续握着少年的手，撸他自己的阴茎。那根初尝人事的性器此刻顶端溢出大量的清液，在Eddy手里一下一下地跳，滚烫的温度吓得Brett自己都几乎握不住。「不是要尿，不用憋着，放松…对，靠我身上…」

「唔——唔！」Brett闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗里看见了模模糊糊的烟花。它们从远处绽放，Brett努力想要看清它们从何而来，小腹里那股臌胀的热流忽然像是氢气球，托着他一下飘到高空，失重感从脚尖向上袭来，他整个人都轻盈了。Brett被托到高潮的顶峰，有些新鲜的恐惧感让他恍惚间从Eddy手里抽出右手，紧紧地揪着Eddy的袖子，膝盖打了软，整个人向后跌进Eddy的怀抱。Eddy毫不留情地最后一下撸到Brett性器的顶端，少年滚烫的柱头在他手里跳了两下，随即掌心传来熟悉而清凉的粘腻感。Brett的腿支撑不住身体，小肚子先是猛地收缩，又被快感灌得鼓鼓胀胀的，整个人只顾着黏在Eddy怀里哭。

「呜呜…不要了…不要了不要了！」他小声啜泣，高潮时眼前的黑暗像极了记忆里因疼痛带来的失神。但Eddy的声音又把他拉回现实——

「没事的，Brett，看…」他摊开手，掌心是一滩半透明的浊液，在阳光下泛着白色的光。

陈老师摊开手心，他的手里有一束白色的光。

Brett抱着心爱的陈老师的脖颈，大声地哭了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是开学前最后一篇更新，最近手受伤+寒假最后几天浪到飞起所以咕了好久bhys  
> 开学后无限期暂停更新  
> 大家开学快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么继续写的动力了，希望大家用kudos和评论鼓励我。如果大家喜欢我就继续写。
> 
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
